Mozara Takamori/Yamanaka
'Mozara Takamori/Yamanaka ' Background Mozara began life as the son of a high ranking Samurai officer by the name of Tenzo Takamori. As luck would have it Mozara was the prodigy, his father desired and he quickly rose through the ranks and became widely renowned for his use of a pair of curved blades*. When it came to Mozara's mother, Ayaka Takamori (She changed to takamori so her ninja clan past would be hidden by most after marrying Tenzo) she was rather hated, because she was among the one of the ninja clans. She left her village after too much war and slaughter. She was a more peaceful person. When it came to even strangers she would seem kind. Though the samurai despised of her, Tenzo, Mozara's father, was rather more sympathetic one. Soon after, Tenzo And Ayaka married Tenzos reputation was tainted, yes, but he didn't care for it he cared for Ayaka more. 2 Years later they had a child. Although she was born a ninja clan member, she never told Mozara which. Mozara knew she wasn't born in the samurai at the age of 10. Only the High Ranking samurai and Tenzo know what clan she resides in. Mozara loved his mother. They would always play in the house, matter of fact play everywhere. Mozara's dad was a little bit more strict but there was no need to worry because his mom would always come to the rescue. Mozara's life couldn't have been any better...Until then. A group of samurais broke in to the home of Mozara. There was a loud sound, a scream, and a thump. After that a sudden silence... Mozara, being the little curious person as he is, went to investigate. Thats when there he saw hell appear at the sight of his very eyes... There was blood everywhere on the walls, floor, everywhere. Scared, he slowly stepped into the bloodshed, Until he tripped on something. He almost fell, but stood his ground. He went to examine on the big figure that he stepped on. He saw blood everywhere on the corpse. He was slow to realize where was his mom in all this, Until he looked closely at the body and screamed in terror. Seems the attackers already left the scene. Seconds after though, Tenzo being late to the arrival comes bursting in fear of what might of happened. He was right. It was the corpse of Ayaka lying on the ground. They did the murder in the most fastest way possible. At-least the suffering wasn't bad. Though that didnt stop Tenzo and Mozara from the endless crying. Few days after Mozara was in constant pain. His face would look blank no matter what happened. This would continue for 3 weeks. Until his father gave him something that was his Mothers. It was a clan symbol, though mozara didn't know what it was. He told Mozara to hide it but always have it with him. With that he told that Ayaka will always be with him. That led to another point of Mozara finally accepting his mothers death and bursting into tears. in the arms of his father. Mozara was 12 now and fully recovered from his mothers death. After his mothers death He grew more attached to his dad. He started to admire him being a samurai. He was like a hero to him. With his comrades, defending the village from enemies. Mozara started to want to become a samurai. His father was rather delighted to see him finally decide to become a samurai. His mother was safeguarding him from that. Through that Tenzo trained Mozara in the ways of the samurai. Mozara was a rocket when it came to training. Even his father was suprised of his growth. Just by 2 months he knew the way to use a wakizashi. At that Mozara was so fascinated of blades, that he wanted to master all the styles and swords known. Until he found the style. A middle aged samurai came to Mozaras house Tenzo greeted politely and gracefully. Until he found something strange about the samurai's arsenal he then asked the man why was there two swords on his waist. The samurai then explained with ease that he uses two blades instead of one. Its called the Niten Ichi-Ryu Style. Mozara was confused. He never saw anyone who would do such a thing. Then thats when it kicked in. The fire in his heart that made him want to be a samurai. He wanted to master Niten Ich-Ryu style blade. It was the hardest thing Mozara had done. though with the help of the middle aged samurai, Junko, in about 3-4 years he mastered the style so known as the Niten Ichi-Ryu. Mozara became a samurai at the age 16. He was gifted with weapons very gifted. He rose the ranks fast. and was now popular among his village. By the age of 19, Mozara had risen to the rank of Squad leader and began teaching his own style. Expanding on the virtues his own father has instilled in him Mozara quickly built up a small, but loyal groups of students who rapidly set the standard for the squadrons. It would be this popularity, that would lead to Mozara's most testing period...It was late in the year, when war broke out between the Samurai and neighboring Ninja clans. While the details remain hazy at best, what is known that it was an extremely bloody time for both sides of the conflict. In preparation for an assault that the leading military tacticians believed would turn the tide firmly against the Ninja Clans; Mozara was chosen for the crucial job, of scatter the ninja reserves-allowing the bulk of the Samurai to engage the far less numerous ninja. As expected Mozara was proud to be selected for such a big task, and even now he can recall the look on his father's face; Complete and utter admiration and love. Following a few weeks of preparation the day of the battle, was finally upon Mozara and the Samurai. The battle began well for the Samurai, and before long the Ninja Clans quickly fell back expecting reinforcements...And that, is where Mozara was set to step in. The little band of Samurai, had successfully scoped around the main force of the clashing Samurai and Ninja, and were in position to disrupt the ninja reserves when...Out of the smoke stepped a pair of fierce red eyes, and into them fell Mozara. While he suffered seemingly endless torment in a world of darkness, his students fell to their death around his unmoving body and it was only in his first breath in a seeming eternity did the world return to Mozara. The plan to disrupt the enemy forces, had ended before it had even began. Standing above him, was a man-a boy really, dark tousled hair framing a handsome if pale face: an arrogant smirk spilling his face, a bloody kunai held in his grip. For a single moment Mozara realised what had happened to him before he fell unconscious/ This stranger had....Impaled the honorable yet terrified samurai in his stomach. They both stood there for a minute. Kunai still in the stomach of Mozara Looking at each other. The Red boy in delight and joy, while Mozara in horror and pain. The boy finally took the kunai out, well, more like tore it out for a bit more enjoyment. The boy looked one last time at the humiliated and terrified samurai. He saw him unconscious and at that the boy left laughing wickedly walking while the ninja forces killed off the stragglers. At that Mozara was left to die with his samurai in a humiliating and painful defeat. It would be 3 days later when he'd awake, a dull throbbing, a constant reminder of his injuries and his humiliating defeat too. Mozaras Fury started to strengthen. Then he realized this isn't the time to be mad. He should be actually trying to survive right at that moment. Remarkably, other than the Deep wound in his torso, Mozara was uninjured and with a little work he was able to prop himself up and survey the carnage. Bodies were strewn across the landscape, his comrades easily discernible by their trademark Armour He looked for any ninja at-least taken to fall too. There was none.. Not a single dead ninja. This would taint the samurais reputation completely.. For the first time in his life, Mozara was afraid and very very alone. As the sun rose further in the sky, a harsh shadow fell across Mozara: To his left stood a blade, buried defiantly in the dirt-dry blood, cracking across it's surface and in a moment, Mozara moved to grip the blade... After he took it out he realized it was his blade though after surveying it... he felt a sharp pain in the torso. The crippling pain he felt, pulling him back into the embrace of unconsciousness. When Mozara awoke for the second time, first came pain and then came hunger. He was bitterly hungry, and his thirst threatened to overwhelm him; Grasping raggedly at his pouches, he managed to find a single pill (typically used to support a Samurai's natural stamina, allowing them to fight longer) and with the driest swallow of his life, he took the pill. For the next 8 hours, Mozara felt strength returning to his limbs and for the first time since the battle he felt himself again. With his new found stamina, he managed to stubble to his feet and truly survey the horror before him.Wandering between fallen comrades, Mozara once again felt hunger gnawing at him, a pressing need that refused to be silent... In the coming weeks, Mozara regained enough strength to wander from the battlefield.. Him clenching his stomach constantly while walking a zombie-like walk. Mozara would go on to wonder the wilds for 2 years, Until he found a new start Years later, Mozara is 21 years old now. Him not wearing the trademark Samurai armor anymore but just traveling apparel. Had left his samurai village for good. He would rather stay the occupation of dead to them then return to them. Mozara had traveled many villages. He had little to spend for he barely even had money. All he bought was the needs. Water, and food. He still has his blade, but it's almost broken now. He remembers that symbol his father gave to him. He searches for it frantically. luckily he didn't leave it at the last village. He takes a good look on it, and puts it away. Mozara still doesn't know what it is, but honestly he uses it as a reminder of his mother, Ayaka. He was still walking around the lands until he found a beautiful field of flowers. He wasn't a fan for beautiful things but swords. But he was amazed of the field. He walked further to see the flowers, until he saw a village in sight. There was a symbol on the top of it though Mozara couldn't see it for he was too far. He traveled all the way to the gate and looked at the symbol again. He was confused.. It was the same symbol of Ayakas. He looked at the symbol again and looked at the one on the village. Until a figure came out from above the walls. It took time for Mozara to notice him. It was a man pretty young, blonde hair. somewhere near 16-18. The man came with hostility. He seemed paranoid. Then Mozara came to his senses. He had went up to a village wall just to look at something. Totally ignoring the wall as a blockage from outsiders and threats. Mozara apologized about 4 times until he stopped. After that, he asked what is this village. The man said with a young and a little bit hostile voice, The Yamanaka clan village. Mozara realized it now. Ayaka of the Yamanaka clan. Mozara showed the symbol from his pouch and let the man look at it. The man was confused now. He asked where he had got the symbol from. Then Mozara explained everything about his mother, Ayaka Yamanaka. Not about the samurai. He had to make up a story from there. He feared because if he said something about him being a samurai he would be sent away. The man was well informed now. He told Mozara to stay there. Minutes later some high ranking yamanaka ninja came to the scene. They were curious of this boy who claimed to be Yamanaka. He then told the other people that his mother was Ayaka Yamanaka. One of the more older yamanka in the scene bursted in suprise. But then was skeptical. He wanted proof that he was her son. At that, Mozara showed the symbol of the Yamanaka clan in his hand. That was enough to satisfy them. The clan let the wandering ronin in. Mozara had found a new start. *(Traditionally samurai used shorter blades as it was customary to use chakra to extend their blade therefore rendering a long blade a hindrance. Mozara was unique in his fondance, and it was often his insistence that the additional weight allowed him to better hone his aim. After a few years though Mozara found another weapon in the yamanaka village. he had yet to master, the Giant Blade.) Appearance Mozara is a tall man. Blue hair sometimes in a ponytail, sometimes not. He usually wears black yamanaka flak and pants with bandages on it. But sometimes he would wear robes for more traditional events. Mozara usually has a Sword or a Giant sword on him at all times. He keeps close to his blades for they are like his life itself. Sometimes he wears a teapot just to be rid of the boring events. Due to his fathers hair color, Tenzo, He has blue instead of the natural blonde Yamanaka usually have. Ayaka was blonde. Abilities Mozara uses Crushing Vortex as his main jutsu but Mozara does his jutsu differently. He stores chakra in his giant blade and swings it in certain ways to launch his jutsu. Lightning is different with him though. By those he does by hand. Mozaras signature lighting move is Shocking field. Othet then his jutsu. Mozara uses his Yamanaka abilities and his superior sword fighting to put down his foes. He mostly uses Kenjutsu but uses mold on certain occasions.Category:Shirogane Category:Yamanaka